


Closing

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [17]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, yukisayo not really romantic but open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: The person who was most important in her life has passed. Yukina learns to walk forward towards where Sayo is waiting.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679
Kudos: 30





	Closing

Ten years ago, at the height of his fame, Minato Ryuunosuke’s fans would not have the heart to imagine his death. But if they must, they would picture the nation weeping, painting the Japanese capital with the black of their mourning dresses and white of their flowers of parting.

Today, his funeral was quiet. A dozen family were in attendance. Few friends stopped by throughout the morning to offer their condolences. By afternoon, the burial was to take place. But Yukina was not ready to let go. She stood by her father’s coffin, a hand on its closed cover. Lisa stepped forward to comfort her. “It will be okay.” “He was happy to have you as family.” “He would be remembered as a wonderful and talented man.” Those words overflowed Lisa’s heart, about to spill through her tongue, but Sayo held her back. She stopped Lisa from crossing onto the podium. 

“But Sayo…”

“Imai-san, please let Minato-san be alone for a moment.”

The room was cleared. Yukina fell to the floor, kneeling by her lifelong idol. There were so many questions she wanted to demand him answer. So many futures she still wanted to live with him. But all that had vanished overnight, leaving her weeping. She shed the tears she had bottled previously. Here, in the silence of the cathedral, she was allowed to just _be_.

No matter how much she tried to live for him, to be his inspiration just as he had been hers, their paths were destined to part sooner or later. Father and daughter were not one and the same. He had once pulled her up by the hand, taught her how to walk. Now she must release his hand and walk forward to her own future.

She stood, finally able to turn away. On the other side of the door, her family and friends waited. She was not alone.

“Sayo?” her voice sounded against the door.

“Yes?”

She wiped her last tears away.

“I am ready now.”


End file.
